


Leap

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Gay, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: JC Chasez wasn’t the only one who jumped that day.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Will fix any editing errors soon. Unable to access a computer.

“Leap”

“Thanks for doing this. I know it adds time to the trip.”

Lance Bass shrugged at the words coming from the passenger seat in his Toyota 4 Runner. “It’s cool,” he shrugged as he slowed to a stop as the light turned red on North Causeway Boulevard in Metairie, Louisiana; a city north of New Orleans. 

“You probably think it’s stupid. It’s just a bridge. Big deal.”

Lance rolled his eyes, used to the rambling. “JC, it’s fine. I said it was fine. I meant it.” The smile JC Chasez sent shot through him awakening every feeling Lance thought he’d gotten over. Spending the week with his band mate – just the two of them – proved otherwise. 

A week off had been welcoming for the group. They’d been going nonstop for months. Concerts, interviews, appearances, photo sessions. Just like the bell in a factory at five on a Friday, everyone race out of Orlando. Justin went home to Memphis. Chris back to Pittsburgh. Joey to New York. Lance had been racing to the airport for New Orleans until he saw JC lingering in the studio. 

“What are you doing man?” Lance asked, his feet antsy. He had already calculated the time it would take to get back to his house, gather his bags and get to the airport. He had no time to spare. 

“What?” JC looked over his shoulder surprised to find Lance still in the room. 

“What are you doing? Don’t you have a plane to catch? You know vacation? Chicago. Relaxation. Downtime. No Wade. No Johnny. Nowhere to be for the next week. One hundred and sixty eight hours of absolutely nothing.”

“Oh.” JC shrugged. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance let his bag slip from his shoulder. His lips pursed into a straight line hearing JC’s words. “I thought you were heading to Chicago?”

“My mom got sent to Seattle for work. Dad decided to go with her and they’re spending a few extra days there.”

“Tyler and Heather?” 

“They have classes. We’ll still hang a little but they’re busy with school.”

That had led to Lance bringing JC with him to Mississippi. JC hadn’t wanted to impose – Lance could tell. Tried to get out of it, but Lance was as stubborn as they came. JC gave in and rushed home to throw some clothes in a suitcase. Lance picked him up and they headed to the airport where JC was able to get a ticket on Lance’s flight. 

His parents hadn’t minded the extra person. Lance grinned as he remembered the embarrassment on JC’s face when his mom fawned over him when they arrived. 

None of the guys ever spent time in his hometown. Lance enjoyed showing JC around. Where he went to school. Where he hung out. The bowling alley where they wagered five dollars a pin on the first game. Then ten dollars a pin on the second game after he was feeling cocky. He hoped JC forgot about the money he owed him. Lance never threw so many gutter balls in his life. JC had taken so long to bowl on his turn because he had been too busy laughing. The more JC laughed, the angrier Lance became. The angrier Lance became, the more gutter balls he threw.

An afternoon was spent at the movie theater in town where JC had paid for their tickets. Lance had bristled when JC told him to take it from what he owed him. Lance taught him a trick he used when he was younger to sneak in to another movie without paying. 

They played on the playground at the park in town. Empty since school was in session. JC mentioned he was the champion at Whitehall Elementary School. Best swing jumper. Of course Lance had to test it out. Good thing he didn’t bet anything. JC still had the furthest jump from the swings. Lance blamed it on the man’s long legs. They had a blast on the monkey bars. Climbing on the jungle gym. Sliding down the hot metal slide. 

Friday he and JC went to New Orleans. Lance loved that city so much. They partied on Bourbon Street well into the night before crawling back to their hotel room. Saturday was spent exploring the city and stuffing their faces with all the delectable New Orleans cuisine. Saturday night was spent drinking and partying. In and out of bars and clubs. 

Now they were heading back to Mississippi. Their last day of vacation. Nothing on the schedule except a family dinner with his parents, Stacy and her husband Ford. Tomorrow was back to Florida and reality. 

So when JC mentioned the bridge over Lake Pontchartrain Lance didn’t hesitate. Didn’t mind that it was completely out of the way. That it added nearly two hours to their trip. He simply got off I-10 in Metairie and merged onto North Causeway Boulevard. 

“You probably think I’m a dork,” JC said as he straightened in his seat as Lance cleared the final light and the began the slight incline to the Causeway Bridge. The road changed from asphalt to concrete and soon the buildings gave way to dark blue water.

“No I don’t.” Lance said even as ‘yes I do’ echoed in his head. He stayed in the right lane keeping at the speed limit. 

“Yeah right,” JC stared out over the water. For as long as he remembered he loved going over bridges. Probably ever since he went over the William Preston Lane Jr Memorial Bridge over the Chesapeake Bay outside Annapolis on a family trip to Rehoboth Beach in Delaware. That one didn’t compare to the Chesapeake Bay Bridge the following year on their way to Virginia Beach. He’d been slightly freaked when he noticed the road lights give way to nothing. He’d been afraid the road had fallen into the water until his father, while hiding a smile, explained the bridge went into a tunnel under the water then back into a bridge. 

Lance gave JC a sideways glance. He couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his lips seeing JC take in the vast lake surrounding them. He watched as JC’s eyes darted all around; staring out the passenger side window, the windshield in front of them, even his own driver’s side window. When he caught the blue eyed gaze of his passenger, he felt his stomach flip and quickly averted his gaze staring back out the windshield. 

His crush on his band mate was getting bigger everyday. Before, he could squash it and pretend nothing was wrong. Now JC was invading his subconscious. Plenty of times he’d waken up hard, his hand on his own dick, the x-rated dream fresh on his mind. He’d been hoping the week away would help. His family and friends would distract him. Of course that didn’t happen. He never had so much of JC’s attention solely on him. Usually JC was pulled into the studio, writing with Justin, working on a song. There was always a buffer with Chris’s antics or Joey’s. 

Now it was JC standing in his parents’ kitchen in the morning wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants, his hair all a mess. With a sunburnt red nose after helping his mom pull weeds in her flower beds on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Reading The Clarion Ledger and discussing politics with his father. Which made him want to hide, but they were able to have a respectable conversation considering the different lives they both led and grew up in. Then he had a front row seat as JC fit right in the middle of his school friends so much so they joked they’d kick him to curb but keep JC. He still wasn’t sure if they were joking. 

Seeing JC slide right into the middle of his family and Mississippi life played havoc on his feelings. He needed to get back to Orlando where he could submerge himself back into the new album and tour and not think about how well JC got along with his parents. 

It’s not like they had a future. His parents didn’t even know he was gay. His band mates didn’t even know. They would never know. He’d keep his feelings hidden from everyone. He wouldn’t jeopardize the group. 

As they hit the draw bridge portion of the bridge, he found himself uttering words he never thought he would. 

“You wanna drive back to Orlando? The 10 has some good bridges. We can cut down to 98 in Florida along the coast. I know some there…”

JC stared at Lance in shock. Driving back to Orlando was a long trip on its own. He didn’t want to know how long the added distance would take. If only…. JC shook his head. “Nah man. It’s okay.” He would love to drive back home with Lance. Instead of the 4 Runner, they’d rent a Jeep. Top down. Doors off. Just drive. Take their time. No rush. Stop wherever they wanted for however long they wanted. Just him, Lance, and the open road. He scoffed and shook his head. His daydreams once again taking over. Like Lance would want to drive halfway across the country with him. It was one thing for a two hour detour. It was another to ask for a 14 hour trip. No matter what his feelings were or how much he enjoyed his time with his younger band mate. 

“It will be fun. We got time.”

JC laughed. “That’s one thing we don’t have.”

“What are they gonna do? Start without us?” Lance grinned.

JC’s heart stumbled at Lance’s smile. The perfect impish tilt on one side. Bright green eyes hidden behind shades. He found himself smiling back before the smile fell from his lips and his jaw slackened in shock. “Holy shit! Watch out!”

Lance turned his attention back to the road in time to see the vehicle two ahead of him try to switch to the left lane not realizing a truck was coming up fast. Too late the car tried to correct back into the right lane but the truck clipped the left rear. He gripped the wheel tight with both hands as he hit the brakes. His eyes glanced to the rear view mirror thankful no one was close behind him because he was stopping fast. 

The car careened toward the barrier and was hit by the car just in front of them. The bang was deafening. JC clenched the arm rest tightly in his knuckles as their vehicle started fishtailing as Lance fought to keep from becoming involved in the accident. 

“My God,” Lance gasped as he watched in horror as the initial car then flipped and went over the barrier disappearing into the water below. The Toyota came to a stop thankfully without hitting anything or behind hit from behind. He immediately reached for his cell phone, flipping it open. “Did you see what mile marker we just…JC!” He yelled as his band mate threw open his door and jumped out. “Damnit,” he muttered and quickly got out and skirted around his vehicle. 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency…”

“A car just went over the Causeway Bridge northbound…JC! What the fuck… what you….” Lance paled seeing JC climb up onto the concrete wall separating the road from the water. “JC!” He rushed forward but he was too late. 

JC jumped. 

“JC!” Lance screamed making it to the barrier in time to see JC splash into the water below.

“Sir? Sir?”

Lance couldn’t speak. Barely registered the voice in his ear. He stared at the murky water his friend disappeared into. Why hadn’t he resurfaced? He should have resurfaced already. His heart was in his throat as he scanned the water. “Come on… come on….” He murmured. 

Finally JC’s head broke water and he swam arm over head until he reached the vehicle slowly sinking in the water. 

“JC you sonofabitch,” Lance yelled, his worry being replaced with anger. 

“I tried to slow down…”

Lance looked up at the voice seeing a man come to stand with him. Dirty white sleeveless shirt, dirty blue jeans and mud covered boots. A New Orleans Saints hat on his head. “I know,” he said turning his sights back on JC who had wrenched the door open and now had a woman in his arms. He could hear the sobbing from his perch way above.

Sirens soon drowned out the crying and there was a flurry of activity. Firefighters. Police officers. Bystanders. Police officers gained control of the scene urging people back into their cars. Another had the man back at his truck talking through the events that transpired. 

“Sir? I’m gonna need you to get back in your car.”

Lance looked up at the voice. An officer stood next to him. He hadn’t heard him walk over. Was so locked on JC’s position bouncing in the waves below. “When you get him up here, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Sir?” 

Lance gripped the railing when he realized what he said. Could already see the headlines about him in jail for threatening to maim his band mate. “That was probably a stupid thing to say, but that asshole jumped into the water and scared me half to death. I won’t kill him… but can I punch him?”

The officer snorted and shook his head, a smile on his lips. “Just wait until you get out of sight. Then punch him all you want. So he’s with you?”

“He’s with me,” Lance sighed watching as a bucket was lowered down over the side of the bridge into the water. “We saw the car go over. I dialed 9-1-1 and he decided to be Aquaman. Asshole.” The name didn’t hold as much fire this time. 

“We have to bring them up one at a time. The basket will only hold one.” The officer explained to Lance. 

Though Lance figured, he was still disappointed to hear the woman was coming up first. He wanted JC back on the bridge so he could hug him. 

Maybe kiss him. Kiss him to make sure he was still alive. 

Then punch him. 

Then hug him again.

When the basket with JC finally crest the railing of the bridge, Lance saw the photographer snap a photo and groaned. There was no way they were getting away without a breaking news story. Melinda was going to kill them. JC wore a huge smile on his face. His jeans and t-shirt clung to his lithe frame. His feet bare. The flip flops now laying at the bottom of the lake sacrificed for the cause.

He looked delectable.

Completely soaked and dripping wet, Lance watched as JC ran his hands back through his hair causing the water to run down. He bit the inside of his cheek to stem off the lust building in his gut. He held his ground not making his way toward his friend instead choosing to watch as JC accepted a blanket from a police officer. An EMT stepped up to him and guided him away toward an ambulance. It was then JC’s eyes sought out his. 

The bright smile on JC’s face dimmed when he caught the look on Lance’s face. Anger radiated off his friend and he clutched the blanket tighter around him. Partly to ward off the chill seeping through his bones but mostly to offer comfort against Lance’s ire. The ride back to Jackson wasn’t looking like much fun now. He didn’t need medical attention, but he accepted it. Anything to prolong seeing Lance. When he was cleared, a police officer was waiting to take his statement. 

“Your friend is pretty pissed,” the officer stated after he was finished with his questions.

“Yeah.” He eyed the police officer and gave a half smile. “Need me to come to the station for more questions? Got anything to arrest me for?”

The officer laughed. “Sorry. You’re stuck with him. Just watch out for a right hook if you catch my drift.”

Oh JC caught it alright. He gave a hard swallow and began to walk back to Lance who was already sitting in the driver’s seat of his vehicle. Through the windshield he could see Lance’s lips pressed thin. His heart sank. He hated confrontation. Did his best to avoid it. He definitely hated it when Lance was mad at him. It crossed his mind to crawl into the backseat and curl up beneath his blanket for the duration of the trip. It would probably be better than the angry tirade brewing or worse the silent treatment. 

Cars slowly passed along to the left as the lane opened and officers were able to direct the traffic and get it moving somewhat. 

Opening the passenger side door of the 4 Runner, JC was hit with a blast of cold air from the air conditioner. A shiver coursed through his body. He needed to get out of his wet clothes but it wouldn’t be easy. If he sat in the front seat until they found a place he could duck in and change, the seat would be soaked. He couldn’t very well change in the middle of the road with traffic all around. It would probably create another accident. More than likely get arrested for indecent exposure.

He wondered if Lance would be offended if he stripped down to change or if he’d sneak a peek. Maybe tip the heat coming off Lance into the good kind. The sexy kind.

“You gonna stand there all day or get in?”

“Depends,” JC met Lance’s gaze or would have if he had been looking in his direction. Lance stared straight ahead. His jaw clenched hard. “Not sure if you’re gonna hit me or not.”

Lance rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses though he was wondering the same. “Get in the damn car C so we can get back on the road and make it back. Probably already going to miss dinner.”

“Can I change?” The softly asked question caused Lance to sigh loudly and slump back in his seat resting his elbow on the window jam. With slumped shoulders, JC used the blanket to dry off as quickly as he could before climbing into the passenger seat. He fastened his seat belt after shutting the door. “I’m ready.” 

The tension in the vehicle was thick. The radio provided the only sound. JC sat with his arms crossed, not in anger but in an effort to warm up. Lance had the air conditioner blasting which was more than likely in anger. He stared out the window trying to stop his teeth from chattering. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was beginning to realize what he had done. 

“I jumped off a bridge…”

Lance heard the softly spoken words but couldn’t understand them. He was still chewing on his anger. He knew JC was freezing. Knew he should pull over and let the man change but he was just petty enough to keep driving with the AC on. The miles pressed on. 

“I jumped off a bridge…”

“What are you mumbling about over there?” Lance asked after JC spoke again. He spared a glance at his passenger and noticed the wide eyed gaze. 

“I jumped off a bridge…”

Those wide eyes turned to him. The look in them had Lance cursing and flipping on his turn signal. He crossed into the right lane on I-55 North before pulling over onto the shoulder. He flipped on his flashers and put the vehicle in park. “JC…”

“Holy shit I jumped off a bridge into the water…” JC shuddered and found he couldn’t stop shaking. “What was I thinking? That was like 30 feet down. I could have hurt myself…”

“More like 15 feet,” Lance rolled his eyes. The Toyota rocked as a semi passed by. He flipped the heat on seeing JC shivering. His anger mostly passed. It was mostly irritation now from being scared watching JC just leap from a bridge with no regard. 

“I didn’t even think. I saw that car go over and knew the person was in trouble.”

Lance let him talk while he unbuckled and turned around to reach into the back seat where their bags were located. He was able to pull JC’s toward him and with a little stretching and maneuvering on his part, opened it up. He pulled a pair of soft sleep pants out JC had worn to bed at night. Underwear proved elusive. He could feel his irritation rising as he continued rifling through the bag. His back was beginning to hurt at the awkward angle. Deciding to forget about it, he grabbed a shirt and shifted back toward the front. “You need to get out of those clothes.”

“I can’t believe I just jumped. What if the water wasn’t deep enough? Sure it’s a lake but who knows. What if I couldn’t get the door open? What if she fought because she was scared and I drowned?” JC looked at Lance with wide eyes. “You hear that happen. Lifeguards in trouble because the person they are rescuing are too scared to listen. Jesus and I’m not a lifeguard. I don’t have that kind of training. All I could think was the car was in the water. We were on a bridge. No way a rescue was getting to us fast.”

Lance couldn’t take the wide eyed look anymore. The pale skin. Afterward he’d wish a bridge to jump off of. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to JC’s.

JC’s eyes short open and he stare at Lance who had quickly moved back to his seat leaning against the door as far away from JC as possible. He stared blinking unsure what to say. Unsure if what happened truly happened. Maybe he dreamed it. Maybe this had all been a dream. Maybe he was still back in the water. He hadn’t saved the woman but drowned himself and this was it 

“Change out of your wet clothes.” Lance shoved the clothes into JC’s lap. His face felt hot. Knew he was blushing. What had possessed him to kiss JC? Maybe he was still hungover. 

JC made no move for the clothes Lance gave him. They sat in his lap. He simply stared at his friend. Lance wouldn’t met his gaze just continued to hover against the driver’s side door. If the door opened, he’d be sprawled on the pavement. His heart began to beat faster. Lance kissed him. 

Lance kissed him. 

Lance. Kissed. Him!

“I thought it was a right hook I had to watch out for?” JC grinned. Suddenly he wasn’t cold anymore. The adrenaline he felt when he jumped off the bridge was back. Blood vibrated inside of him. 

“But I’m gonna have to watch out for it now right?” Lance tried to come off indifferent but inside he was trembling. He had kissed JC. He couldn’t laugh it off. Couldn’t pretend he was drunk. How could he explain it? That he kissed him because he’d been wanting to do it for a couple years now? Kissed him because even though outwardly he was angry, inside he was filled with adoration. JC risked his own life to save a stranger without thought. His crush on the older man grew three sizes. 

How was this going to affect their relationship? Would JC leave the group? ‘No,’ Lance thought. JC was the group. He had to remain. He had the best voice. A bass would be easy to find. He was easily replaced. Would the other guys still talk to him or would they be disgusted once they found out? How would he explain it to his family?

“No,” JC chuckled softly. He reached out and his heart broke when Lance flinched. Like JC was going to hit him. His fingers brushed against soft skin. His eyes held Lance’s, forcing the younger man to hold his gaze. “You kissed me.”

Lance forced himself to remain still. He was torn between leaning into JC’s touch and back against the driver’s side door. He stared into JC’s gaze unable to look away. Fear ran through him. His muscles tensed unsure what would happen next. In a couple of seconds, his life had irrevocability changed. 

“Did you mean it?” JC’s words were soft as if he didn’t want to voice the question. He wasn’t sure if he didn’t want the ask the question or hear the answer. Lance could still brush the kiss off as a response to the adrenaline. He would have rather accepted a punch than a kiss that meant nothing from the guy who meant everything.

“Do you want me too?” Lance asked as traffic continued to roll by them. The side of the interstate was not the best place to be having this conversation but he didn’t think he could move.

“I asked you first.” 

Lance continued to stare at JC, searching, hoping to find something in JC’s eyes. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before he nodded. “Yes. I meant it.” After the words were spoken, he dropped his gaze. 

JC’s smile was bright enough to light the darkest cavern. He was warned instantly at Lance’s words. Reaching out he placed his hand over Lance’s, wrapping his fingers to his palm. He squeezed – gently at first but slowly applied more pressure until Lance’s eyes met his gaze once again. “I’m glad.”

“Really?” Lance’s eyes widened.

“Really.” JC grinned.

“You’re serious? You’re not gonna hit me?”

JC shook his head. “No I’m not going to hit you. I’m happy you kissed me. I’ve wanted you to for awhile now.”

“Really?” Lance repeated, dumbfounded. 

“Yes Lance.” JC rolled his eyes playfully; the grin never leaving his face. Really.”

“Wow…” Lance couldn’t think of anything to say. It was like his brain emptied. JC wanted him to kiss him. JC liked him liked him. He dropped his gaze to their hands. He ran his thumb across the backs of JC’s fingers. JC’s long fingers. Made for playing the piano. His face flushed thinking about what else those fingers were good for. “Do you want me to do it again?” He asked shyly after meeting JC’s gaze again.

“Oh yeah,” JC grinned and leaned forward. He was ready this time when Lance’s lips touched his. 

“There’s a lot to talk about,” Lance murmured against JC’s lips as the kiss slowly broke. He wanted to continue kissing JC. Wanted to continue exploring the feeling of another man’s lips against his. The newness. 

“We can talk about it all on the drive back to Orlando.”

Lance pulled away slightly, raising an eyebrow. “We ain’t driving back.”

“Yeah we are. You said you’d take me to see the bridges.”

“Not anymore I’m not.” Lance shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. He situated himself back in his seat and got ready to merge back into traffic. “I’m not taking you across bridges for a long time.”

“For how long?” JC asked as he pulled his wet shirt over his head. He caught Lance looking at him from the corner of his eye and grinned. He couldn’t wait to get back to Florida where they could have more privacy to explore what was between them. They wouldn’t have much but at least Lance’s parents wouldn’t be sleeping down the hall.

“Until I can be sure you won’t jump off anymore .” Lance licked his dry lips and silently cursed his luck. If he’d kiss JC yesterday, they’d have the privacy of their hotel room where he could have ran his hands over the smooth, flat surface of JC’s abdomen. 

“You’ll have to jump with me.”

“No thanks,” Lance leaned an elbow on the center console and rotated his arm palm up. Seconds later, JC’s fingers slide down his palm to entwine with his fingers. “I did enough jumping today.”


End file.
